


До грозы

by h_Ronnia



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Genderswap, Slice of Life, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_Ronnia/pseuds/h_Ronnia
Summary: Дом оставался в полном распоряжении Риты. Если бы не тучи.





	До грозы

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [marianji](http://archiveofourown.org/users/marianji/)

— Пизда чокнутая, — Рита Бауэрс снова ополоснула стакан в мыльной воде. Стекло всё ещё не скрипело. — Всю кухню засрала.

Трейси Хокстеттер хмыкнула, наверняка и не поняв толком, в чём проблема. Но она не вдавалась в подробности никогда. Чокнутая пизда — так чокнутая пизда. Подожги жирному лузеру зад — значит, подожги жирному лузеру зад. Единственное, ради чего стоило с ней возиться.

Нож теперь постукивал по разделочной доске куда тише. Волосы Трейси колыхались за плечами, мягкими каштановыми волнами наползали на застывшее лицо с нелепой усмешкой, на вырез футболки. Она сама его углубила, сорвав воротник, и с каждым днём края, плохо опалённые зажигалкой, всё больше обтрёпывались. Теперь всякий, кто хотел, мог бы рассмотреть в прорехах кружево её белья, то чёрное, то красное. А желающих, мать их, только свистни. И Белч, и Вик, да и отец Риты, чего уж там, постоянно пялились. Сколько раз очкарик-Тозиер даже прекращал рыпаться, всеми четырьмя зенками уставившись на сиськи Трейси. От Риты он постоянно умудрялся свинтить.

Трейси что-то насвистывала под нос.

— Собери свои патлы или уёбывай, — Рита сдёрнула с крючка полотенце, брезгливо держа за другой край от ссохшихся пятен крови, и протёрла пивную кружку отца. Сегодня он укатил по шлюхам, а значит, как минимум до рассвета дом оставался в полном распоряжении Риты. Если бы не тучи. Утром, пока отец собирался на «ночное дежурство», они ещё лениво толкались на востоке. Теперь же набухли прямо над Пустошью — вот-вот прорвутся ливнем. А в грозу отец всегда торчал дома, чуял её за пару часов и прибегал, как струхнувший мальчишка. Блядство.

— Не хватало, чтоб папаша твоими лохмами подавился.

— Раньше ведь не давился, — рассеянно возразила Трейси. Любовно и с сожалением, как из судорожного объятия безнадёжно влюблённого придурка, вынула руку из вспоротого кроличьего брюха. Края блестящего надреза (ладно, нужно признать, туши она потрошила отменно) жадно лизнули ей пальцы, чавкнули повыше серебряных, медных и пластмассовых колец. Багряные комки внутренностей вплелись за ушами, словно им там самое место, когда она кокетливо оправила волосы. — Заколка есть?

Рита пихнула её в плечо — сто раз ведь просила не подходить так близко, — и насмешливо оскалилась:

— Может, ещё косички заплетём и выпьем шоколада?

Для девчонки Трейси была слишком высокой. А ещё — надломленной в суставах, будто сшитой наспех из разных кусков чужих тел. Очень красивых тел. Она не знала лузеров по именам, да и относилась к ним едва ли иначе, чем ко всем остальным людям на свете — никак. Идеальная подружка для Греты, Сары и любой другой красивой дуры из школы. Заплетала бы им косички, пила шоколад и сосалась «не всерьёз». (Ей ведь не составило бы никакого труда даже для Белча и Вика место в новой компании выпросить). Так нет же — торчит на кухне трейлера, готовя чужому папаше жратву.

Ну не дура ли?

Рита обхватила её запястье — слегка, чтоб быстрее нащупать липкую, криво выструганную из дерева ручку среди металла колец. Чтоб усыпить её бдительность. Чтоб проверить, не сбился ли пульс.

Только вот Трейси и не думала держать нож крепче. Не думала, как легко в этот момент полоснуть по её глотке, животу, этим долбаным торчащим сиськам. За красными кружевами.

Рита на миг задержала ладонь у неё на рёбрах, таких же идеально выточенных, как шарниры дорогущих сувенирных кукол. У Риты таких отродясь не водилось. Она видела такую куклу дома у Хокстеттеров.

По переносице Трейси рассыпались веснушки, губы вблизи не казались ни синюшными, ни тонкими. Вечно покрытые трещинками, вечно кровящие, потому что она всё время лижется. Рита уловила этот солёный привкус в её дыхании так же отчётливо, как запах клубники и водки, выпитой ими с утра. Её влажный приоткрытый рот дышал ядовитой сладостью.

Трейси моргнула первой.

Рита скрутила её волосы одним сильным рывком, сжала саднящей ладонью на затылке. Её любимый разделочный нож, в руках Трейси живо искромсавший кролика, вдруг оказался бесполезным, ненастоящим. Слишком густые и ухоженные волосы. Выхоленная любимая доченька, связавшаяся с плохой компанией. Что там, в твоей голове?

Бешенство находят в мозгах только у мёртвых сук.

Рита дёрнулась назад. Неровно срезанный, почти вырванный клок волос сиротливо качнулся у неё в кулаке. В носу щипало, и она с ужасом ощутила резь и в глазах.

— Оставайся здесь! — велела она, прокатила слова по глотке, проглотила дрожь.

Трейси отрешённо провела рукой по шее. И кивнула.

Прохладный ветер потрепал Риту по щекам. Она тоже его любила. Любила именно таким — размеренным, не бегущим по головам чёрт его знает зачем, не ревущим в ушах, не пропитанным грозовой агонией. Трейси в кухне и впрямь не двигалась, как ссохшийся мотылёк, окутанная тусклыми всполохами лампочки.

Рита вдохнула поглубже и опустилась на ступеньку крыльца. Волосы Трейси свернулись на коленях мягким тёплым клубком.

Сквозь заметно схуднувшие тучи уже кое-где пробивались звёзды и, если присмотреться — даже красные, нервно мигающие сигнальные огни. Кто-то летел в самолете на другой конец света над их городишком. Значит, грозы не жди.

Все когда-то начинают летать. 


End file.
